As requirements for data storage density increase for magnetic media, cell size decreases. A commensurate decrease in the size of a writer is difficult because, in many systems, a strong write field gradient is needed to shift the polarity of cells on a magnetized medium. As a result, writing data to smaller cells on the magnetized medium using the relatively larger write pole may affect the polarization of adjacent cells (e.g., overwriting the adjacent cells). One technique for adapting the magnetic medium to utilize smaller cells while preventing adjacent data from being overwritten during a write operation is interlaced magnetic recording (IMR).